candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Twilight Tulips
- | characters = Dutch Girl, Easter Bunny, Genie, Bumble Bee | champion = N/A | new = N/A | released = March 11, 2015 | difficulty = Undetermined | previous = Playful Pavilion | next = Episode 42 (Dreamworld) }} Twilight Tulips is the 41st episode of Dreamworld and the fifth episode of World Seven of Dreamworld. This episode was released on March 11, 2015. It's the Dreamworld equivalent to the Reality episode Wafer Windmill. Story Before episode: Tiffi, Dutch Girl, Easter Bunny, Genie, and Bumble Bee pops out from the tulips. After episode: Nothing happens. New things *The central [[Candy Cannon|'candy cannon']]' in level 600 can dispense three types of items now' - ingredients, candy bombs, and liquorice swirls. Previously, the cannons only dispensed a maximum of two types of items. Meow Guide Levels This episode contains levels 591-605. *Easiest level: *Hardest level: There are 8 jelly levels , 6 ingredients levels , and 1 candy order level . } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |150,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |70,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |90,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |80,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |90,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Flowery.png|Twilight Tulips background Level 591 Dreamworld.png|Level 591 - |link=Level 591/Dreamworld Level 592 Dreamworld.png|Level 592 - |link=Level 592/Dreamworld Level 593 Dreamworld.png|Level 593 - |link=Level 593/Dreamworld Level 594 Dreamworld.png|Level 594 - |link=Level 594/Dreamworld Level 595 Dreamworld.png|Level 595 - |link=Level 595/Dreamworld Level 596 Dreamworld.png|Level 596 - |link=Level 596/Dreamworld Level 597 Dreamworld.png|Level 597 - |link=Level 597/Dreamworld Level 598 Dreamworld.png|Level 598 - |link=Level 598/Dreamworld Level 599 Dreamworld.png|Level 599 - |link=Level 599/Dreamworld Level 600 Dreamworld.png|Level 600 - |link=Level 600/Dreamworld Level 601 Dreamworld.png|Level 601 - |link=Level 601/Dreamworld Level 602 Dreamworld.png|Level 602 - |link=Level 602/Dreamworld Level 603 Dreamworld.png|Level 603 - |link=Level 603/Dreamworld Level 604 Dreamworld.png|Level 604 - |link=Level 604/Dreamworld Level 605 Dreamworld.png|Level 605 - |link=Level 605/Dreamworld Tulips.png|Map on Facebook Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *This is the first Dreamworld episode with a red banner. *This episode marks the Easter Bunny's fifth appearance and the Genie's fourth appearance. *This is also the Bumble Bee's first appearance in Dreamworld; his first appearance in Reality was much later (Marmalade Meadow). *This episode is the 100th episode in the whole game. *This episode shares its first word with Twilight Egg. *As of this release, when you destroy the Cake Bomb, it takes one layer off the jellies underneath it. *For the third time, (first in Dreamworld) there is a hot pink pathway but red banner. The others are Fudge Fjord and Caramel Clearing. Category:Just Released Content Category:World Seven (Dreamworld) Category:Episodes Category:Dreamworld episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2015